Victorious Slaughter
by Valtek
Summary: While on a road trip across the U.S. Tori and the gang get stranded in the backwoods of Texas. Exhausted and hungry the group rejoices upon stumbling into a small rural town, but in reality the nightmare has started and the slaughtering is well underway. All that can be said for them now is: Who will survive and what will be left of them?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first ever crossover between these two...well, I'm going to enjoy writing this one. Also this is from the classic one not those garbage reboots/remakes.**

**As always both the Victorious show and the godfather of slasher films don't belong to me. [Enjoy]**

The bright summer sunrise rose in the distance and with it the sole car in the long undisturbed peaceful highway. Due to the heat wave it slowly appeared as an accustomed mirage, but as it neared closer it was an all too real solid figure. With all windows lowered down to allow access to the passing fresh air and get a better visional view at the country side the suburban's occupants were already to annoyed with the infernal heat and bored beyond proportion of this long never-ending road.

"Why the hell did we agree to this damn idea?" Jade raised her voice to the group with no response from the others. She furiously cranked down the radio's volume snapping half the gang back to their senses. "Hey that's one of my favorites!" Tori pleaded to the Goth who in return gave out a malicious look back at the Latina who proceeded to shrink back to her seat and switch her gaze elsewhere. "As I was saying…why the damn hell are we traveling in this godforsaken road? We should've had stayed in the main highway system." Beck who was driving gave out a frustrated groan at his on and off girlfriend without taking his eyes off the road or slowing down their vehicle. "Babe you saw how packed the interstate was. We could've been stuck there for hours, shit most likely the whole day."

"Yeah Jade that would have been way worse than this we could've had lost an entire valuable day to reach Miami in time. If that happened we could forget about our quick access passes to the big music festival. Besides don't you love the country side of Texas?" Andre gave out his reason to Jade before putting his gaze back at the book he was currently reading. She blew him off and sank back into her seat clearly annoyed at everybody. Tori opted to return the volume on the radio back on, but changed thoughts due to not further enrage Jade. On the way back of the suburban Robbie was fast asleep with Cat besides him, but heavily invested on her mp3 player to even take notice on her surroundings with care. The only one missing was Trina not that the group of friends were complaining as she had booked a relaxed flight to Miami rather than to be 'locked in a crammed box for two days straight' as she had put it. Either way that was one thing about the ride that they all gladly enjoyed the most about. It had been discussed for weeks prior on whether to buy plane tickets or travel by road and get to explore America while at it. The road had won by a close two to three vote and now here they were with the closest city being 52 miles up ahead of them. The only thing ruining this perfect drive was the summer heat and the fact that they were low on water too.

Tori being the second most optimistic of the bunch aside of Cat knew not to let the heat mess with her mind and way of thinking. They would find a small establishment soon enough and resupply with food and beverages before pressing on forward. Maybe they might ask for any further useful directions as well. "I don't know about you guys, but I sure wouldn't mind going horse riding right about now." She attempted to cheer the others.

"Be my guest." Jade uninterested told her.

"Hey Tori you sure you wouldn't faint attempting to touch one at close proximity?" Beck joked with both Jade and Andre giving out small chuckles in return.

"I'm not a scaredy-cat! They are beautiful animals that deserve all out admiration okay." Tori pouted in defense.

The ride continued the same way with still no signs of civilized life to the human eye and the occasional herds of cows in the distance and a couple of farm houses beyond their reach. Cat was now playing with an app in her phone and Robbie got smacked awake by Andre once his snoring got to loud to ignore. Beck kept on driving and Jade looked out her window into the empty fields with boredom. After at least 30 minutes of driving they all groaned in synchronization as the ditzy redhead gave out a quick announcement.

"I have to go to the little girl's room!"

Beck looked at her through the rearview mirror, "There's no restroom within miles Cat can you hold it long enough?"

"Just pull over Beck she can take her leak in the side of the car." Jade said. Cat shook her head madly as well as making her emergency face, "No! You'll look!"

"Sorry Cat, but I'm with Jade on this one." Andre added.

"Urgh, Look we're girls okay. How about I place paper bags over the guys' heads and then Vega and I wait for you to wrap it up." Jade pitched in a new idea to her lovable friend of a girl-child.

"I don't want a paper bag on my head and with this heat I'll suffocate!" Robbie spoke up quickly followed by Jade, "Shut up puppet boy."

As all six continued arguing Tori noticed something up ahead and announced it to the others, "Look guys there's a tree by the side of the road. Let Cat get behind it and do her thing."

After much convincing that nobody was going to peep on her Cat finally accepted the offer and jumped out the car in a moment's dash and disappearing behind the oak tree. While waiting for Cat to finish up Beck had pulled out a small map of Texas to pinpoint their current location and that of nearby towns. Jade gave out a visibly tired yawn while updating her status on twitter. "If we get lost and resort to cannibalism I say Vega is the first to go."

"Wha…why me?" Tori responded wide eyed to her proposal.

"Yeah why Tori, Jade? Why not Andre instead?" Beck joined in on the game.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa say what now?" Andre responded in total disbelief.

As the four argued or joked with each other Robbie had his earphones plugged in listening to some random song, so this conversation was oblivious to him. All he was thinking about was Cat who hid on the other side of that tree for his disappointment. He had always felt a strong sensation for her and badly that sensation had grown to a perverted level at its core, so sitting so close to her and the occasional bumping into each other's sides was killing him within the inside. But he knew better than to do something so stupid and rational that it would result in receiving a beat down not just by Jade, but the rest of the guys as well and be practically disowned by them if it went too far. Maybe he just needed to concentrate on other things. To keep his mind occupied and clean of dirty, sexual thoughts like those, it scared him sometimes of how wrong his brain worked at times. He had finally become independent of Rex and had left him back at his house instead of bringing him along. His friends praised this decision not only because they wouldn't stand Rex's smartass attitude, but because it was a huge stepping stone for Robbie's dependent and somewhat loopy mentality. He thinks otherwise, without Rex around all he can do is having really wrong images about his crush and sometimes with Jade and Tori too not to mention that the web history on his phone needed to be cleared out in case someone needs to borrow it.

"AHHH!" the entire gang quickly jumped out of the car and raced towards Cat's location in a hurry. Cat stood tip toed and back against the tree bark looking down at the ground before her. Looking down too Tori yelped in fear and jumped onto Jade to her surprise and misfortune The snake slithered closer to the already frightened Cat, but its trail ended when Beck stomped on its head multiple times before kicking it away.

Robbie kneeled next to Cat and consoled her as Beck checked for any bite marks and asking the obvious. Jade on the other hand was keeping up strength to carry Tori bridal style as the Latina held a strong lock around her neck, "Um…Tori?" Jade casually asked her.

"…Y-yeah?"

"It's dead. The snake's dead."

"Oh… well can you lower me down…please."

"With absolute pleasure." She unlocked the frightened hands off her and harshly dumped Tori into the grassy ground. Tori quickly got to her feet and raced frantically into the car while looking down on all directions. Beck gave the group the heads up with Cat as he and Robbie helped her to her feet. Jade walked up and placed both hands on the still trembling girl locking eyes with her.

"Cat everything's fine nothing happened we're here by your side because we care and we will never let any damn lizard or thing scratch that beautiful skin of yours. You're too precious to us because you bring out the joy out of any horrible situation possible and make all of us feel entitled to happiness even when not worthy. Now stop shaking damn it! It's like 95 degrees out here for that to happen." Jade gave quirky smile at the last sentence with Cat slowly giving out a small grin of her own and nodding in approval. Beck smiled at their touching moment. Jade is and probably will forever be Cat's big mature sister never letting her stray far from her comfort zone or line of sight and always there in the right time and with the right words for each particular moment between them. That's probably the major thing that he admires from the not so heartless Goth. Robbie on the other hand felt his heart drop at how easily Jade could cheer the redhead up, even in the worst of scenarios. He couldn't be able to impress or woo her like that, but as long as they still lived he kept up hope.

'We should keep on moving." Beck rallies the group back into the car, but is halted by Andre,"Yo guys check it." He pointed towards a building up ahead in the distance.

"…A house Andre?" Jade asked in confusion over his sudden excitement.

"Not a house Jade, but a gas station." Beck smiled as he focused his eyesight.

"See I knew we would run into a nearby town soon enough!" Tori yelled in celebration from inside the suburban, "Get your wallets ready because I'm sure thirsty for some cold drinks!"

They all high fived each other and climbed inside the car. Once the engine started the gang headed towards their chosen location. It finally seemed that this long drive was going to finally pay off. Or so it seemed anyway. Far in the distance a man sitting on the tailgate of his truck had his binoculars set on his eyes as he watched the same suburban travel towards town. The man grinned and gave out a low chuckle as he banged the side of the truck gaining the attention of a second person in the driver's seat.

"Hehehe, Hey boy drive up to the ole' slaughterhouse and fetch ya cousins! Looks like where having guests for dinner again."

**A/N I truly love slasher films and all horror genre minus the demonic ones those give me major nightmares. So writing this piece down and sharing it makes me grateful that I found this cool website. Let's see who gets cut up first.**

**Also I'm going to put some familiar Sawyer clan faces from the old ones (NOT THE 2003 ONE!) as well as some OC's of my own okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

The truck pulled over around the corner of the road and followed straight towards the now near gas station. They entire group was eager to reach the establishment and purchase much needed supplies for the remainder of the trip. But upon pulling over into the gas station all they saw instead was a horribly rundown building most likely from the 1950's. All six stared in disdain at the badly damaged gas station most likely due to horrible handling and care plus the gas pumps were rusted beyond repair. "Ugh forget it let's just leave!" Jade spoke aloud for the others.

"No yet Jade," Beck spoke as he switched the clutch to parking.

"What? The place is a dump Beck just look at it! Nobody works here," Jade countered him.

Beck had already exited the vehicle with Andre following suit. "Look it's been 68 miles since we last passed a town or house. Let just see if there's anybody truly there okay it's not gonna kill you to try will it?"

Jade exited the car as well sighting heavily, "Whatever I need to stretch my legs anyhow," the rest got out to do the same too while Beck headed for the main doors of the apparent diner as well too. Tori and Cat walked around while Andre and Robbie chilled by the suburban. Beck on the other hand readied to reach the door's handles when he got stopped by someone behind him."Just cause I believe this is a waste of time doesn't mean that I'm letting you out of my sight," he gave her a well knowing smirk and pulled the door open.

The small bell on top of the door gave out it's rang as the two teens entered the rather filthy and unattended interior of the diner/gas station. Looking around Jade picked up an old newspaper from a very dusty table. The date on it read that of October 1, 1974 and the main article read as following 'Five travelers still missing. Search has extended to all of the surrounding counties as of now.' Placing it back down Jade got a weird sensation within herself after reading that headline and she faulted in getting an answer as to why?

"Hello? Anybody here we would like some assistance?" Beck spoke as he leaned over the counter.

Jade still feeling uneasy asked him, "Let's just leave we tried there's nothing," only this time her tone sounded soft and pleading. The doorbell rang again and Jade quickly looked over to see Tori come inside. Her confused expression at the two over what was going on convinced Beck that it was time to go. But just as he was to speak a strong hand took hold of his that was resting in the counter. Beck being startled over it gave out a soft, but still loud yelp with the two girls doing too.

"Whoa! Sorry there bud didn't mean to give you the scare and to you two ladies as well," the man let go of Beck's hand and raising both of his to show he meant well.

All eyes were on him now as he stood in position grinning at the young trio. He appeared to be into his early sixties, disheveled and quiet the mysterious type. After a few seconds of everybody recollecting themselves the man proceeded to introduce himself, "Anyway the name's Drayton and as you can see in this tag here I'm the establishment's cook. If you want gas well sorry to disappoint, but it's gone dry for awhile now."

"We could tell by the way you maintain this joint." Jade answered rudely.

Tori elbowed her in the side as Drayton chuckled in amusement, "Well like I said I'm just the cook here. Anything you want to buy we've got fine quality meat stored in the back."

As the two girls argued behind Beck spoke up, "Yeah we need some much needed supplies like water and such, also which way is the closest to a nearby town? Drayton moved around a bit and setting his coffee mug on the counter he gave out his answer, "Sure anything to make the business boom. But we're out of water at the moment unless ya'll want the faucet one instead." he chuckled to himself. Both girls groaned in union at response of no fresh water available. Beck eyed the meat in display behind the glass counter, it appeared rotten and with flies hovering over it. Either this guy is a terrible sanitation worker or he really didn't bother at all. "So you kids ready to buy some items?"

"Nah we just need direction' s to the closes town,"

"Oh well, let's see the closes town is just eight more miles away and it just provide you with full kind hospitality," Drayton chuckled at the last part which the group took notice too.

"Um...thanks?" Tori said as she motioned the others to leave the store.

Just as the trio we're stepping out the place Drayton called out to them, "Hey kids don't get lost out there, who knows what lurks in the dark," Outside Robbie and Andre where talking and Cat inside the car listening to music. Seeing the others hastily approach them Andre switches conversations from Robbie to Beck, "Yo what's happening?"

"That guy gave me chills from head to toe! What a freaky dude," Jade told him.

"Let's just carry on," Beck said as he entered the car, "Everybody in,"

Leaving the place behind, Drayton looked out the window and with a beer in hand he chuckled to himself. Back on the road everybody was off doing their own thing except for Beck whom concentrated on the driving. Tori was texting her sister while Robbie kept trying to not look awkward next to Cat and Andre was writing down lyrics, but Jade remained quiet since leaving the gas station. Beck soon took notice of his girlfriend's nature and decided to spark up a quick conversation. "Hey, sup with you?" she remained silent for a bit longer before answering back, "Nothing,"

"You aren't freaked out about that guy are you?" he chuckled, "Your vicious reputation is on the line babe,"

She looked at him, "As if you moron," they both laughed and kept starring at each other, up until the point where a loud bang shook the car and it started to swerve left and right as Beck tried to keep the steering wheel under control. The whole group screamed in panic just as Beck finally managed to hit the brakes. One by one they exited the vehicle, all shaken up by the wild event.

"What the heck was that?!" Tori shouted.

"I don't know!" Beck replied.

Cat laid down on the road with Robbie close to her, "That was really, really scary guys!"

"Yo guys check this out!" the others walked up to a crouching Andre, "Looks like we're stuck here for a while," the left rear wheel was completely shredded and upon further investigation, so was the front wheel from the same side. Although the gang anticipated something like this to eventually happen and already had a replacement tire, the real problem was that it was the only replacement tire they had. After thirteen minutes and more tire patched up, the six friends still remained marooned in the open road and it wasn't gonna be that long till nightfall approached them. The reception on their phones also just so happened to be useless due to them being right in the deep heart of untamed Texas lands.

"This is so...Ugh!" Jade's spoke with frustration, "Of all the dumb things that could've happened, this one did!"

"Guys! That old man did say that the town was still eight miles away, so why don't we simply walk over there?"

"It's almost dark Vega, I'm damn sure you're not the type to walk on this long dark and scary road right?" Jade mocked her before standing up and walking towards Beck and Andre by the car.

Beck and Andre where laying out options as Jade walked up to them, "So? What's the plan?" Beck contemplated for a while, then looked up to her, "Well, there's two options. Option one: We all head back to the gas station " Jade didn't really like that one as the place gave her a bad vibe, "That old dude rubbed me the wrong way and I don't think the others will like being watched by those creepy stranger danger eyes"

Andre gave her a confused look as he had only thought that not much had happened in that place, "Or three of us can go to town and the others stay here with the SUV and wait."

"Why stay here?" Jade countered the idea, "Its not like some random guy could just appear from the nowhere and runoff with our stuff."

"I don't know Jade, I'm sticking with Beck's plan. It's better like that or do you want to deal with Cat moaning about her feet for the next seven miles?"

Jade stared blankly at him for a few seconds before shifting her attention back to her boyfriend, "Come on lets go before the night hits us." She walked back opened the her side of the SUV to retrieve some items as the guys amused themselves to their easy manipulation of the gothic chick. "Hey Andre I think it's best you stay behind 'cause honestly I don't feel comfortable leaving those three by themselves."

Andre and Beck shared a fist bump, "Yeah no problem man, just get help quick or those three will be the death of me." he chuckled.

Soon enough both Beck and Jade were on their way as the others waved them from afar. Hopefully the teenagers would arrive in time before all the shops, especially the auto shop would close down for the day. Along the way Jade began to feel a strange sensation throughout her body as if something wasn't right or better yet was about to go wrong. "Say Beck, you think the locals will be the welcoming type?" still walking he glanced over at her, "Why you asking that?" Beck spoke curiously.

"I...don't know" she honestly replied, but knew that the question somehow linked to her gut wrenching feelings.

"Did that guy really spook you that bad babe?" Beck smirked.

"He was being a creep." She frowned.

As both trekked on, the sun unfortunately began to slowly set down and even though it was against the teens wishes it actually help them in the way that the town lights way up ahead began to simultaneously lit up one by one. As both continued on back at the SUV the rest of the gang where all quiet exhausted from the trip.

"Sucks that my twitter isn't available to update us an SOS outta here." Tori said.

"Let's just let the those two get to town and you all see help will come." Andre assured the group.

After approximately half an hour into the now setting night sky the group with the exception of Cat and Robbie, both fast asleep Tori and Andre killed time by bringing about various topics to their now lengthy conversation. "So you really would've wanted to become a professional treasure hunter if music didn't cut it?" she amused to this new found discovery.

Andre crossed his arms and grinned humorously, "You laughing now, but you would most definitely be wanting to be part of my own show when it would debut to rave reviews."

Tori rolled her eyes, "Sure," she told him while tossing him a balled up candy wrapper.

"You know, I sometimes wonder if things could ever get any worse." Andre told her in between chuckles.

Giving her a curious look Andre was about to inquire when the bright flash reflecting from the rearview mirror interrupted him. Andre exited the car while Tori woke up Cat and Robbie as the incoming car's headlights grew brighter by the second. Seeing Andre by the road the vehicle slowed down and halted right behind them. Both Robbie and Cat remained inside now awake and Tori joined Andre as the driver of the car exited his vehicle, yet kept the lights on which conflicted with the teenagers vision.

"Hey there kids," the stranger whose identity was concealed as a silhouette only greeted them, "Heard from the old cook at the gas station that y'all be most likely in trouble."

"Oh thanks a lot mister you have no idea what a horrible day this has been and two of our friends went to town to get some help, but know that your here-" Tori's rambling got halted by Andre as he spoke next, "Hold up, how did the guy from the gas station knew we've get into this situation? his voice vibrated with suspicion. Tori quickly got the same thought into her mind as well and the other two gave them confused looks in return. The stranger in response slowly approached them as the right side of his body was illuminated by the headlights until it reached his face. His eyes were hidden under his Swanston cowboy hat, but the rest revealed a well applied sinister smile directed at the group.

"Because...we were counting on it ya dumbass!"

Just then out of the shadows a pair of hands aggressively took hold of Tori which she responded to in a high pitch scream. Andre turned around and was ready to punch out the individual when the driver ran up to him and clocked him from behind with a revolver thus rendering the teen unconscious. Both Cat and Robbie panicking opened the door leading towards the woods and jumped out as a now gagged Tori continued to struggle against her attacker.

"Damn it Alfredo!" the driver angrily shouted out as he aimed towards the fleeing teens and repeatedly opened fire as both disappeared into the woods.

"How...extra...stop moving...you little...bitch!" Alfredo struggled with his words as Tori kept on resisting.

The driver sighted with frustration and walked up to the two and simply aimed his pistol right into Tori's face who stood frozen in fear. Alfredo angrily responded properly to his partner, "Well you should've said they were more of 'em kids!"

"I did you retard!"

"Said _'this teens'_. Not how many you dipshit!"

"Just shut the fuck up and shove her in the truck! I'll get this idiot down here." He gave him the pistol in order to keep the brunette under control and walked over to the still unconscious teenager and smiled, "Two are heading to town and another two lost in the woods."

"So?" Alfredo responded.

"Well baby brother, let the hunting begin."


End file.
